The present invention relates generally to selecting candidates from a candidate pool, and also to identifying candidates that would benefit from interventional action.
In many areas of endeavor there is a fundamental need to select a subset of candidates from a larger candidate pool, or to select only those candidates that meet some predetermined criteria. This theme can be found in academic admissions, human resource talent management, sports team composition, consumer purchase decisions, supply chain management, financial instrument and product selection, business project and proposal evaluation, and government spending decisions, to name a few. For example, in the case of the conventional model used in academic admissions, heuristics are applied to performance data to identify high versus low performers, with low performers being rejected during a first cut. For applicants who make the cut, other characteristics are brought into consideration from supplemental capabilities data in a second round, and if a given student is still characterized as a high performer during this expanded assessment, then that given student is granted admission.